The Bonfire
About Episode In this episode of Laguna Beach, things really start to heat up--Southern Cali style. The love triangle between Stephen, Kristin, and LC is becoming more obvious, and each of them is really starting to feel the pressure.This episode opens with LC and Lo making a trip to their favorite sanctuary--the mall--to take their minds off boy problems. They end up in the M.A.C. store, where they have their makeup professionally done for the many festivities they have planned for the evening. Christina calls her best friend Morgan from the road to announce her acceptance into SMU for the fall. Morgan congratulates Christina and tells her she has yet to open her own letter from BYU--the only college she applied to. The two meet on the beach, so they can read the letter together. Morgan talks about how much she longs to go to SMU and leave her life in "the bubble" behind her. She talks about how she cannot wait to get away from "the party scene" as well as all the "stupid kids screwing up on their parents' money." As Morgan finally opens the letter and begins to read from the page, we find out she has been declined admission to the only college she applied to. What will she do now? Like a true best friend, Christina tries to comfort Morgan and convince her everything will be alright--contrary to Morgan's belief that this "totally sucks."Kristin and her friend Jessica go to the grocery store to pick up everything they need for the dinner they will be cooking for Stephen and Jessica's boyfriend Dieter at Dieter's house later on that evening. As they walk up the steps to the house, Kristin wonders if Stephen will be in a jealous mood. (According to Kristin, whenever she isn't "all over" Stephen, he tends to freak out, and that really pisses her off.)Back at Dieter's house, the verdict is in on Kristin and Jessica's dinner: Not good! Stephen honestly admits he does not like the food, and Dieter shamelessly trips and asks why it "tastes so bad." As if the unsatisfactory food wasn't enough, things start to get tense as Kristin's cell phone begins ringing nonstop. Looking quite perturbed, Stephen asks Kristin why she just does not turn off her phone. Kristin shrugs it off. When the phone continues to ring, she finally leaves the table to answer it. Now, Stephen is the one who looks pissed. Unfortunately, the group's cozy little dinner for four didn't quite turn out the way everyone had planned.The evening culminates in a bonfire, and everyone from the clique is present. Of course, this poses a small problem, considering the awkward relations between Stephen, Kristin and LC. With relations between them still tense from last night's dinner, Stephen and Kristin discreetly have a quasi-argument. Kristin gets frustrated and says she doesn't want to talk about it. While Kristin has stepped away, Stephen and LC have a little talk. Stephen tells her how he can't wait to "get the hell out" of Laguna Beach. He also tells LC how he doesn't regret how they once hooked up because he feels they have become better friends because of it. LC says it was fun while it lasted, but she said she could have done without all the drama that ensued because of it. The entire time of their conversation, Kristin looks on from afar. Trouble in paradise... Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes